Harry Potter and the Crystal Keeper
by cafegurl
Summary: Harry and his friends meet new challenges and make new discoveries as their 6th year of Hogwarts begins. Dark Magic is brewing everywhere at the return of Lord Voldemort... will Harry make it through his 6th year?


Another birthday had come and gone without so much as a "Hello" from the Dursleys. Harry didn't care, he had plenty of friends who had sent him cards and presents, cakes and candies. Even Professor Dumbledore, the wise old headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy, had sent him a little birthday note. Normally for his brithdays he'd get a letter a few small presents from only Ron, Hermione, and Hagrid. But this year he had recieved mountains of chocolate frogs, heaps of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, and a dozen or so mince pies and cakes; each package with a long letter about how horrible their summers were going and how they wished Harry were there. He also got a large package filled with recent issues of the Daily Prophet.  
  
Harry walked over to his desk and grabbed a few chocolate frogs out of the huge pile and flopped down on his bed and began to unwrap one. While he loved all the candy and presents and was thankful for them, he knew the reason he'd gotten so much was out of sympathy. Harry closed his eyes. He had run the events through his head over and over again. He had tried to believe there was a way for him to still be alive. But Harry had slowly come to realization that Sirius Black, the only living family he had left, was gone forever.  
  
At least the members from the Order of Phoenix had told the Dursley's to be nicer to him and the feed him on a regular basis or Harry didn't know what he would do. Harry opened his eyes and looked out the window at the beautiful sun beginning to set outside. He decided it would be a nice to go outside and figured he'd bring along a few of the Daily Prophets to read in diminishing daylight. As he opened the package containing all the papers, a small note fell out and on it was scribbled "Read the most recent one" in Hermione's handwriting. Curious, Harry quickly tore open the packaging and found the most recent Daily Prophet.   
  
It didn't take but a second to realize why Hermione had wanted him to read this one. The word "MISSING" in large black letters took up most the front cover, the rest taken up by a frumpy looking witch with a bony face wearing a large pointy hat squashed onto long, disheveled black hair. Harry sat back down on his bed and quickly flipped to the story page and began to read.  
  
Uma Clarus, 45, appears to have gone missing. Uma previously worked for the second-hand bookstore, Cheap Reads, but hasn't been seen anywhere near Diagon Alley in almost a month. She lived with roommate Ally Brooke in a small house outside of London and noticed Uma to be missing around the same time as Cheap Reads' owner noticed. "She left one day about a month ago saying she was off to see a friend and would be back in a few days. Never came back," said Ally when questioned. As you all know, disappearing were a sign of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's rise to power nearly twenty years ago. Could Uma's strange disappearance be a sign of his rise to power for the second time? "It's a large possibility. Uma could have also simply gotten fed up with he current life and chose to just leave. There are many other possibilities, it's our job at the Ministry to keep our heads on straight and investigate all the possibilities. You-Know-Who is the prime suspect, but we're open to other things. It's the people's job to go about life as normally as they can. Pamphlets will soon be available for instructions on how to know if someone's under the Imperious Curse and detect other such signs of Dark Magic," stated Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge.  
  
  
  
Harry stopped reading set the paper down.So this is the beginning of it all, thought Harry. He thought about the burden he was given when born. He was to murder or be murdered. He was to kill Lord Voldermort or be killed by him. The weight of this fell so heavy on him that at times he wished he'd never been born. Harry tried not to think about it too much, but it was hard not to when he was stuck inside the house most of the day with not a soul to talk to that wanted to listen.   
  
He looked out the window, his thoughts shifting to his coming year at Hogwarts. He wondered what new spells they would learn, if Neville had passed, and then about Quidditch. Harry couldn't wait to get on his Firebolt and blow the Slytherins away at a Quidditch match. Harry grinned at look on Malfoy's face if they won the House Cup and then slowly fell to sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
"But please! I will try harder!" The raspy, frightened voice came out from a hooded cloak.   
  
There stood two hooded figures in the middle of a small clearing surrounded by tall trees. It was pitch black except for a small glowing blue crystal held in the hand of the one of the cloaked figures. The light seemed contained within itself as it did not shine on anything around it.   
  
"If you do not, you know what will happen. TAKE CARE OF HIM!" bellowed the cloaked figure holding the crystal. His voice was cold and hurt-sounding.  
  
"Oh, I shall take care of him!" hissed the other figure. Then they laughed; a cold, menacing laugh that sent a chill down your spine. They stopped suddenly at the sound of a slow tapping noise in the forest.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry shot up in bed, his scar blinding him in pain. He clutched his forehead, barely moving, waiting for the pain to subside. Then almost as quickly as it came, it left. Harry fell back onto his bed. Something had happened with Voldermort tonight, he knew it. But what? Harry couldn't remember a thing. He strained his memory, he had to know what happened, who was there, and where. He remembered trees... lots of them... then a light tapping somewhere... what was that tapping? Harry leapt off his bed as he realized the tapping was behind him. Heart beating a million times a minute, he slowly turned to his window. A wave of relief washed over him as he saw Hedwig looking at him, gently tapping on the window. Harry, shaking with relief, made his way over to the window and opened it. The sun was just starting to rise.  
  
"You gave me quite a fright Hedwig!" said Harry, rubbing Hedwig's snowy-white neck. He untied the small piece of parchment from Hedwig's leg and Hedwig flew over to her cage and gulped down some fresh water.   
  
Harry twirled the letter in his fingers for a few minutes, staring at it expectantly. Finally he ripped open the seal, unrolled the parchment, and began to read.  
  
Hey Harry! How's you summer been so far? I'm sure it's been dreadful. That's why you have to come stay with us! Did you get your birthday presents all right? Anyways, if you want to come, send owl right away. If you can we'll pick you up in a week, so be ready next Tuesday around ten or so. Hermoine will be staying the last week of holiday with us. See ya!  
  
-Ron  
  
Harry grinned. Three weeks at the Weasleys was gauranteed to be fun. He went over to his desk and scribbled out a short response and then sent Hedwig back out the window with the letter tied around her leg.   
  
The week went by painstakingly slow for Harry. Before Harry had left for the Dursleys, he was instructed by every member of the Order of Phoenix not to go more than a block away from the house and never to leave when it was approaching night. Mrs. Weasley had sent him constant worried reminders of this. Harry had followed instructions for the most part, but it had gotten very boring walking and jogging around the same block numerous times each day. But at the Weasley's he would soon be free of all of this. He could even ride his Firebolt!  
  
Early on Tuesday, Harry was awoken by a soft tapping. He lay on his bed with his eyes closed, trying to get his groggy mind to think of what it could be. Tapping... Harry suddenly shot up in his bed as the realization hit him.  
  
"Get up Harry. Get up!" Aunt Petunia's shrill voice rang out from behind the door.   
  
"I'm up," called Harry back. He sank back down into his pillows. It was only Aunt Petunia. Nothing more. Harry remembered the tapping in the dream he'd had a week ago. Why had the part of the dream that he had remembered scared him so much? Why had that tapping noise freaked him out so much? Harry was not afraid of Lord Voldermort. He'd beaten him numerous times before. But even though Harry had gotten past him, Voldermort had still come back. Harry had never completely beaten him, just subdued his rise to power again. Now that Voldermort had fully risen, Harry could no longer subdue him. He had to completely get rid of him. Kill him. Harry knew this all too well and these facts, along with the death of Sirius had made him very edgy. He angered easily and was always watching his back, ready to snap at anyone who was about to give him a hard time.   
  
Harry was deep in thought when he suddenly remembered. He was finally going to be leaving this hell-hole today! He glanced over at the clock. It was eight-o-clock. If he was going to be ready by ten he'd better get a move on!  
  
Harry jumped out of bed, got dressed, then ran downstairs and quickly ate a few pieces of toast.   
  
"What are you in such a rush for?" grunted Vernon Dursley. He was sitting at the kitchen table looking out from behind his newspaper, examining Harry in disgust with his black beady eyes.   
  
Harry stopped where he was. He hadn't said a word about leaving to he Dursley's yet.  
  
"What's a matter, cat got your tongue?" Dudley was a shorter (not skinnier) version of his dad, but with thick blonde hair. He was shoving bacon in his mouth.  
  
"I'm leaving today. At ten. Do you remember my friends the Weasley's from before? Well they are coming to get me." Harry stared straight at Vernon. Dudley had lowered his head was rolling his tongue round in his mouth, remembering what had happened last time the Weasleys had to come to pick up Harry. Petunia, who was putting dishes away, dropped a glass as she put her hand up to her mouth and gasped.   
  
"No!" snarled Vernon, "I will not have them in my house again! Do you remember what they did last time they were here? Or are you daft? THEY CURSED OUR POOR SON!" Vernon was turning red.  
  
"Well, they are probably already on their way. Too late to change things now," Harry said almost lazily as he turned to go upstairs.  
  
"STOP RIGHT THERE! DO WHATEVER YOU NEED TO, BUT KEEP THEM FROM COMING!"   
  
"Ok, if you really want me too..." Harry slowly pulled out his wand from his back pocket. There was a smash as Petunia dropped another glass. Harry really wasn't going to do anything, but he might as well give them one more scare before he left. Harry opened his mouth to say some fake incantation when Petunia came out of shock.  
  
"Wait!" she shrieked, "Just hold on a minute!" Harry was completely shocked, and by the looks of Vernon's and Dudley's faces, they were too. "Is this really necessary Vernon? Don't we want to boy gone? Don't we want him to be out of our hair? Just let them come and take the boy. Harry's probably right- it's too late to change anything. We can easily stay out of harms way. You'll go to work and Dudley and I will pretend we're not here. Then Harry can leave in peace. If you don't leave in a few minutes, Vernon, you'll be late for work."  
  
The house was silent as everyone stared at Petunia in disbelief. This was very unlike Petunia. Aunt Petunia was actually agreeing with Harry. Standing there with her hands on her bony hips, it was obvious she had made up her mind and was not going to change it.   
  
"Well I'll get my stuff then, shall I?" Harry looked from Vernon to Petunia. They were looking unblinkingly at each other, as if in a staring contest to see who would get their way. Finally, Vernon slowly lowered his eyes to his cup of tea.  
  
"I.. um... I better get going then. See you later dear," Vernon got up, gave Petunia a kiss on the cheek, then grabbed his hat and briefcase and walked out the door. Harry couldn't believe, but didn't give is much though as he took the stairs two at time and began his packing.   
  
At ten minutes past ten, Harry had his trunk downstairs and ready to go. Petunia was silently cleaning the upstairs bathroom and Dudley was nowhere to be seen. Harry sat down on his trunk and waited, wondering how the Weasleys would be getting here. It was ten-thirty and Harry was still waiting. Eleven-o-clock and he was still waiting. He got up and started pacing the room. They're just running a bit late... thought Harry. He checked the fireplace to make sure nothing was wrong with it, looked out the window, and in the backyard. No sign of the redheaded family anywhere.   
  
Two hours later they still had not come. Aunt Petunia, who had cleaned everything she could upstairs, peeked nervously around the corner into the living room.  
  
"Why are you still here? I suppose they've forgotten about you," Petunia glared at Harry. She may have agreed with him this morning, but she by no means liked him.   
  
"I don't know..." Why hadn't they come? Harry was getting angry. Ron said to be ready at ten-o-clock. Did he just say that because he knew it would give the Dursley's sick pleasure when they didn't show? Harry didn't think he would stoop that low, but who knows, he could have changed over the holidays. If they weren't coming they should have at least let him know! Harry got up, brushed past Petunia, and stormed up the stairs to his room. Harry paced his room in anger.  
  
"Ten? Ha!" Harry muttered to himself. He paced the room a few more times, muttering curse words. He finally threw himself on the bed and lay there for a long time staring at the ceiling. He drifted off into a fitful sleep. When he woke up it was nearly six-o-clock. He could hear the sounds of the news and Petunia humminh happily as she cooked dinner downstairs. Dudley had probably gone off with his friends to smoke fags in the park.   
  
Even though he was starving, Harry didn't want to go downstairs. He would only be ridiculed and told he was freak with no friends just like his parents. Hate for the Dursleys shot through his body. Harry just laid on hid bed and thought of all the things he would like to say to Ron and the Dursleys. Soon this got tiring and Harry could no longer ignore the stabs of hunger pains. It was now nine-thirty and he hadn't eaten all day. He decided to face the Dursleys and go get something to eat.  
  
"I wondered when you'd come down. I suppose you want food," said Petunia briskly when Harry entered the kitchen. He had hoped Vernon and Petunia would be in living so he could sneak some food and get back upstairs, but they were both sitting at the kitchen table. Vernon had large, evil smile on his face.  
  
"So your so-called friends never came, eh Harry?" Uncle Vernon laughed and then turned back to the magazine he was reading with that same evil smile on his face.  
  
"Here's come york shire pudding left over from dinner. There might be a piece of roast left in the fridge if you look."  
  
Harry ate the food as quickly as possible and got up to go back to his room. Just as he started up the stairs there was a loud knock on the door and much whispering outside it.   
  
"Get it Harry."  
  
Harry cursed and then turned around and headed through the living room to the entry. He walked around his trunk, which was right where he left it, and a fresh new surge of anger coursed through his body. Harry, who looked as if he could kill, tore open the door. What stood before him changed his face from a look of anger to a look of shock as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron, and Read and George stood before him.  
  
"Harry!" shrieked Mrs. Weasley as she embraced him in a tight hug.  
  
"Mum, let him breath!" Harry heard Ron say.  
  
Mrs. Weasley finally let Harry go to give him a chance to talk.  
  
Harry was filled with anger again. "Where have you been?!" He glared at them all.  
  
"What do you mean, Harry?" asked Ron, "I said we'd be here at ten!"  
  
"I was ready at ten this morning but you never showed!" Harry was on the brink of yelling. Harry heard a scramble of chairs as the Dursleys made to run upstairs and escape the Weasleys. Too late, Mr. Weasley had spotted them and quickly made his way over to them and started hammering them with questions about TV's.  
  
Meanwhile Mrs. Weasley turned and gave Ron an angry stare. "Ron! How could you be so stupid as not to tell him we were coming at ten at night! Poor dear, I'm sure you've been wondering if we'd forgotten you all day! Terribly sorry, Harry!" Harry couldn't be angry anymore. The mistake was obviously unintentional. Ron was red from ear to ear and was staring down at his shoes; the twins were snickering at him from behind.  
  
Harry smiled, "It's alright guys! It wasn't too bad."  
  
Ron looked up, "Sorry Harry, I didn't think."  
  
"He never does," Fred whispered purposely audible.  
  
"Alright well good, I see you've brought your trunk down. We didn't bring you here for nothing Fred and George. Get Harry's trunk and I'll get your dad. Harry and Ron, you follow Fred and George," instructed Mrs. Weasley.  
  
George performed a quick spell which made Harry's belongings lift off the ground and follow closely behind George (Petunia shrieked, Vernon turned various shades of purple). Fred, George, Harry, and Ron walked out into the night sky and where a small car waited on the curb.  
  
"The Ministry loaned to us. It's one of the newer ones... I'm dying to try out some of the new features!" explained Ron.  
  
Harry grinned as Fred and George loaded Harry's belongings in the trunk of the car which was magically expanded.   
  
"So how's your business going?" Harry asked Fred and George who had left school before the end of their last year at Hogwarts last year to open a joke shop with the gold Harry had given them after he won the Tri-wizard Tournament. Harry guessed things were going wonderfully as the twins were wearing brand new black robes with gold trimming.  
  
"Business is booming! Always think it can't get much better and then it does! We decided to take a few weeks off while your staying though. We left Lee in charge of the shop," answered George.  
  
They all exchanged stories of their summer holidays until Mrs. Weasley was finally seen dragging Mr. Weasley out of the house. Soon the car was started and they were off to the Burrow! 


End file.
